Various kinds of construction machines, such as an excavator and a dump truck, operate in a civil engineering site or a mine, such as a quarry. In recent years, a technique has been proposed which acquires operation information about the construction machine using wireless communication and manages the operation state of the construction machine. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique which wirelessly transmits data for a vehicle to a management center. The technique acquires the state of wireless communication lines at the current position of the vehicle from a line state map in which the state of the wireless communication lines at a plurality of points is recorded and determines whether to wirelessly transmit data for the vehicle using a communication means.